YouTube Playlist
by Azura Alola
Summary: "Marinette walked over to her desk to open her laptop. She looked at her stained face framed with her straight, elongated ebony blue hair. She stayed the same while Chloé had grown...Turning on her laptop, she quickly chose her YouTube icon. She typed in a song she hadn't listened to in years. Hitting play she sat back to listen to her emotions spilling and the soft melody."
1. Chapter 1

**Break ups are hard. Your love for someone going unnoticed is very hard. These pains aren't very different. Having your heart broken and feeling so much loneliness. It hurts, but expressing it somehow helps the pain. I understand about how Marinette's pain and love go unnoticed.**

 **I don't own anything except for the ideas in my head. ML and any songs are my guilty pleasure.**

/ /

Marinette had never felt this pain before. It wasn't physical, but it would have better if it had been. News has been released that Adrien Agreste had a new girlfriend. Nonetheless, it was Chloé Bourgeois, who claimed to have changed since lycée. She had been going to charity events and even donated new clothes to local homeless. Chloé apologized to everyone she terrorized back then with an end of the year party after graduation. It is now collége and Adrien has the perfect girlfriend. It hurt how every moment she had with him from the gum on her seat to now with Alya and Nino's persistence and hope were for naught. They were perfectly happy together without her.

It was great to have her own apartment; she can now wallow in peace. Marinette walked over to her desk to open her laptop. She looked at her stained face framed with her straight, elongated ebony blue hair. She stayed the same while Chloé had grown so much as a person. She knew she couldn't compete with her competition now.

Turning on her laptop, she quickly chose her YouTube icon. She typed in a song she hadn't listened to in years. Hitting play she sat back to listen to her emotions spilling and the soft melody.

 _He's got navy green eyes but he only has eyes for her_

 _The way that he talks it's not hard to hang on to his words_

 _He's the boy of my dreams that's all he'll ever be for us_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't give_

 _To know how it feels to have him just once._

Marinette pulled on her hoodie as she let her eyes water completely. Her love had gone unnoticed for years. It was time to forget about him she knew, but he was too perfect for her. She should have known from the very beginning. His eyes and his hair. It's too easy for someone of his gilded stature. How she sacrificed so much to get closer so much to try to be with him.

 _Am I invisible or invisible only to him?_

 _And I hope she's everything,_

 _Everything I could've been_

 _And the roses he never gave me_

 _I can rip all the petals I want_

 _He loves me not_

 _He loves me not_

It's too obvious. She tried so hard, did she tried so hard? Or was she simply invisible to him? She can't say life was not fair. She has a wonderful life, but it was missing a wonderful person to spend it with. All the flower petals she picked and all the stars she wished on rewarded her with tears and half shredded hearts.

Quietly in the shadows, a cat figure dropped in from her open window. He wants to say something but she clearly needs a release.

 _She's got wavy blonde hair and her everything's nothing but sweet_

 _Wish I could hate her but I see she makes him complete_

 _The way he looks at her there's no doubt it's undeniably love_

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't give_

 _To know how it feels to have him just once_

She cringed at the current verse. If only Chloé had stayed the same then she would feel bad for Adrien, not for herself. She wishes that they wouldn't look at each other like they're the only glasses of water on Earth. She wants to do anything to feel him in her arms. To wake up from a text telling her "Good morning" or the gorgeous boy hugging the life out of her. She would trade her fashion skills, her sight, her hearing, her own voice to be with him. But she can never be with him of course.

"I'm just stupid, plain Marinette. How could such a handsome, kind man love me when I don't have anything to offer but my own heart beats?" She cried aloud to no one. No one but Chat Noir.

 _Am I invisible or invisible only to him_

 _And I hope she's everything_

 _Everything I could've been_

 _And the roses he never gave me_

 _I can rip all the petals I want_

 _He loves me not_

 _He loves me not_

"I'm so damn stupid for continuously loving him when it was so obvious he'd never love me back!"

She can now fully cry her heart out. She'll be comforted by Tikki and Alya for sure, but right now was her time to admit her faults. Right now it's time for her to be alone and show no one her true stress and feelings over Adrien.

 _He's broken my heart one too many times_

 _But I can't love him less so I know that he'll never be mine_

"I want to stop loving him…so I can move on and not feel pain anymore…I want to stop…"

Chat could see and hear all her sadness. He was like this too when he realized Ladybug was too far out of his reach, like a brilliant red sun too hot to touch. Too amazing to love. That was almost three years ago, yet he knows about the pain. He admits it's awkward to watch someone unknowingly confess their love to him though he knows all too well the pain.

He's going through a different pain currently which is why he wanted to visit his long time Advice Princess for a chat (Pun intended).

 _Am I invisible or invisible only to him?_

 _And I hope she's everything_

 _Everything I could've been_

 _And the roses he never gave me_

 _I can rip all the petals I want_

 _He loves me not_

"Please, I want to move on and find someone who will make me happy for once in my life. Not like a friend or family, but like a lover. Like a boyfriend. Like a husband, like a soulmate. Please, I want someone to love that's not stupid Agreste!"

 _Am I invisible or invisible only to him?_

 _And I hope she's everything_

 _Everything that I could've been_

 _And the roses he never gave me_

 _I can rip all the petals I want_

 _You love me not_

 _You love me not_

With the final note, she released the dam. She collapsed against the desk. She has had enough and not enough. She wants his eyes on her and all the love he can give her so she can give equivalent exchange. No matter how kind and bashful she had been, she never received her equivalent exchange. Her love and a good six years have been used to declare her love over and over. Nothing came back. She wants to be done with Adrien as soon as possible, but now-

"It's okay Princess. I understand your pain." Chat said.

"Chat…? Get out. This is embarrassing. I can't let anyone see me like this." Marinette sniffled. This is humiliating. Even for her. "This…this is personal…"

"I know the pain, Marinette. I know the pain of knowing they'll never love you back. Don't you think it was hard for me to acknowledge Ladybug would never love me the way I loved her? Don't you?"

"…I'm sorry. I'm not myself…"

Chat sighed before walking over to her. "I know. Take your time and cry as much as you want. You're lucky you have someone's shoulder to cry on. I had no one."

Marinette, for the second time, wailed in her apartment. This time on Chat's shoulder.

/ /

"I think I'm good. Thanks, Chat." Marinette yawned. She felt a pillow instead of a shoulder. "Chat…?"

He's nowhere. Like another guy in her life.

"Yes, princess?" Chat popped out of around the corner, presumably where her kitchen is.

"I thought you left."

"Never Princess. A knight in shining armor will never abandon his princess." He smirked with care. He walked back to her location with fresh cookies and milk. "This should help a lot."

"I thought knights were supposed to wear shiny metal, not leather." She said as she bit off a chunk of a cookie.

"Touché ma princesse. Silver and steel are too expensive nowadays and leather looks good on anyone. Especially me!" Chat, always being such a model he is, started to pose with a flashy smile.

Marinette couldn't help the laugh. Her partner always made her smile- outside of battle, during battle, during his visits as Marinette, during patrols. He never stops the comedy club acts. She could choke on her cookie from happiness and laughter.

That gave Marinette a thought. Ever since the first akuma, she's been denying Chat, telling him no, and pulled her hand back whenever he tried to warm it with his lips. Maybe she should finally give him a chance.

"Done yet, kitty?" she giggled as Chat Noir flexed his arms.

"Fine, ma princesse. I'm done. You're a lot better I see."

"Absolutely."

"Great! I believe this is when I make my-"

"You said you wanted to talk about something, kitty?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Chat felt anxiety bubble from his stomach. He hoped she forgot.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine y-"

"IhadanarrangedgirlfriendwhousedtobesocrueltoothersbutnowsheiseverythingIwantedbutIknowshe'snothappywithmeandI'mnothappyeither!" Chat looked so panic and red, Marinette wasn't sure who was the one who was upset. The cat then stood next to her to lay against the desk leg.

"What?"

"I had an arranged girlfriend who used to be so cruel to other, but now she is everything I wanted. I know she's not happy with me and I'm not happy either. What do I do?" Chat explained. He seemed exasperated at the same time eased.

"I guess tell your parents to call it off then. I have to say it's hard to do that. I'm sorry to hear that, Chat." The ravenette through a cookie to him as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

He grimaced, then smile with sympathy. He ate the cookie in one bite."It was never your fault, princess. Thank you for the advice. It's high time then to talk to some people."

"Just know I'm here, Chat. You'll always be my kitty." Marinette started to rub his head like usual, with gentle hands and soft itching. This time, however, she started to feel an emotion that shouldn't be present now. Love. She hadn't meant for her confession to be of love like saying it to one's lover and it was for friendship, moreover, it could still count as love.

"I know. And you shall always be my princess." Chat paused her hand to capture her wrist in a sweet peck. "I'm sorry to say, but it's time for my leave now."

"Oh." That hurt. She grabbed another cookie for the pain.

"But I promise to be here tomorrow."

"Okay. Wait, tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. I'll visit after my patrol with Ladybug. Is there a problem Mari?"

Tomorrow will be their regular patrol. That means a mad dash before Chat Noir gets to her apartment. A challenge which should have been easy, if Chat hadn't become ever more so athletic and swift like a panther.

"No! N-no, just you know, exams and such. I suck at physics so I need to study a lot! Yeah, everything's so cryptic and I get distracted so easily, so, um yeah." So smooth Marinette, but it should help keep him away.

"A grand idea popped in my head! I'm great at physics, so I can help you with no problem. It will be as easy as gravity pushing an apple towards the ground, princess!" He removed his baton from his belt and flicked it to extend as a magician with a magic wand.

"Um-" Marinette chose another cookie to swallow the misfortune she's experiencing.

"Look at the time! 9:43 already? I must be off princesse, Bonne Nuit, ma princesse!" With a flourish of his staff, he vanished into darkness as he came earlier.

Marinette dropped her head into the plate of cookies. She needs some more cookies. While taking another cookie into her mouth, Tikki slowly floated over from her secret napping spot.

"So, what did I miss Marinette?"

"Trouble, Tikki, trouble. Cookie?"

/ /

Adrien reverted back in an alleyway near his apartment. Plagg flew straight into his shirt pocket for a nap. As he walked to his building, he dug his phone out of his jeans and dialed a number.

"Pére, we need to talk with the mayor and his daughter."

"I know. I believe we have a better candidate as your girlfriend and maybe future co-CEO. Familiar with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

 **I don't know if this will be a one-shot or become a story. Who knows?**

 **THIS IS NOT MY SONG! IT BELONGS TO KATE GRAHN! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SHOULD BE MINE BUT IT BELONGS TO ZAG TOONS!**

 **Translations:**

 **Ma princesse- my princess**

 **Bonne Nuit- Good night**

 **Pére- father**

 **Song: Loves Me Not**

 **Artist: Kate Grahn**

 **Composers: Kate Grahn, Will Jay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular request, it's back. And it's longer than ever. _REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, EVEN THOUGH I NEED IT IN MY LIFE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS HERE. THE SONGS WILL SOMETIMES HAVE PROVOCATIVE WORDS SO PLEASE BE ADVISED IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CURSING OR MY POTTY MOUTH OR THE ARTIST(S)'S POTTY MOUTH. I'M NOT MARKIPLIER OR PEWDIEPIE SPEWING MULTIPLE CURSE WORDS ALSO SO PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME FOR BAD USE OF LANGUAGE._ Now on with the story. (P.S. It's 2 AM and only been 3 days after the story went up. Thanks for ruining my sleep with e-mail alerts )**

Marinette only wanted to sleep in after last night's fiasco. Of course, her luck didn't come to her as her physics textbook fell from its nightstand and right next to her to wake her up with a _BANG!_ Lucky little Ladybug she was. Her wall clock on the opposite side of the room told her it was 5:35, three hours more until school.

 _Damn,_ she thought. _Earliest I've been up for school, unaccounted for Akumas._

She rolled out of bed. She could have gotten up easily if it weren't so early or late. She walked over to her mirror on the adjacent wall of the clock to take a look at herself. Tear tracks stained her cheeks badly, puffy red eyes and very bad bed hair. If she weren't tired, the secret heroine would have banged her head against the wall. She had never looked more disgusting before this morning. She started walking out to her kitchen, expected to be only greeted by white, pastel pink and mahogany furniture and maybe Tikki if she's up from her napping drawer. Yet again her luck failed her to notice a certain cat waiting for his Princess to taste his cooking.

"Good morning, Marinette! I hope you like chives, tomatoes. ham. cheese and mushrooms in your omelets alongside some bacon and pancakes!" Chat announced.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Marinette screamed. She again would have appreciated the offer, but sleep still held her...until Chat held her.

He walked up to Marinette and gave her a loving embrace. "I couldn't imagine you feeling well enough to make yourself breakfast so I got here an hour ago to make some stuff for you. Not fancy for _ma princesse_ but it'll do,"

"Oh, Chat, you shouldn't have..." Marinette never had someone else make her breakfast in a long time. She wouldn't go over to her parents' house for that anymore and people visited she would create the dishes. "I'm fine with eating out, though..."

"I know you could always rebound like it's nothing, but you look so tired and hungry. Let's go eat,"

The ravenette was led by the blonde to the beautiful buffet. He indeed made omelets with various ingredients; it gave off a delicious smell of mixed stir-fried vegetables Marinette couldn't resist. Fluffy, big pancakes and crispy bacon awaited her too. Her orange juice from her fridge was poured and some strawberries sat in a bowl next to it.

She grabbed her meal and dug in. Never had she tasted food so delicious compared to her mother or uncle's. She wouldn't say it's the best, but definitely competing with her relatives.

"What do you think?" Chat asked. He worried he hadn't considered Marinette's taste in food. He's only ever been served and cooked for himself.

"What do I think? It's so good!"

" _Purrr-_ fect!"

"Nevermind I hate it,"

"Awww!"

They laugh and banter as they enjoy the feast.

/ /

Adrien was so tired. He was trying to stay awake to listen to Nino, but his eyes drifted to somewhere along with his mind. Apparently, they both led to Marinette reviewing her physics notes.

"Dude, I think Marinette is bothered with you staring at her," Nino called out.

"What, I'm not staring!" the blonde quipped back. "If anything, why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're obviously staring at Marinette,"

"Mon Dieu, fine. Whatever you say," He was too tired to argue with Nino at the moment. Adrien had to rush back to his apartment in order to beat his father and his girlfriend's, _ex-girlfriend's_ , family. "I really need sleep,"

"Oh yeah, you're finally free to stare at Marinette. I forgot. Months of 'secretly dating' then only three-month exposure of your relationship with Chloe and your pops called it off. Why?"

"Um..." Adrien had to think back about what was confessed in his apartment this morning.

 _"Chloé wants to start law in America so she's leaving in a couple days," said Mayor Bourgeios. "Also, she wants to admit something...interesting..."_

 _"Daddy, I can take it from here," Chloé sighed. She had changed, she still retained some of her nasty habits of bullying and calling out anything when she sees it. "Adrien, I didn't love you from the start of this. I guess I moved on from the dream of dating you since you're so_ unattainable _. I'm...I-I...ugh, this hard...I love Kim!"_

 _"Chloé. Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien started. "I know this was an arranged relationship, but I still-"_

 _"I didn't want to make you unhappy. Kim is going to NYU for this futbol scholarship. I didn't know he's going there but I'm a bit glad I'll be with him there..." Chloé stopped before taking a breath. "I'm done here. Bye Adrien, have a good life..."_

 _Chloé ran out and the Mayor followed. He gave one last apologetic look to the Agreste family before leaving the apartment._

 _"That...was unfortunate. I know you two have been friends a long time and she had some fashion sense. I thought it could have worked," Mr. Agreste addressed._ _Adrien didn't move his legs, lips or even blink. Mr. Agreste coughed. "Well, um, I know you and Marinette have been friends a long time too. She does have quite the skill and looks,"_

 _"Pére, it's too early. Please let me get ready and I'll talk to you later," Adrien pleaded. His father nodded before closing the door. Adrien silently cheered yet he felt sad. It's weird to know he failed to make someone happy like he knew he wasn't enough.l_

 _Adrien silently cheered yet he felt sad. It's weird to know he failed to make someone happy like he knew he wasn't enough. He sighed before getting ready for the day._

"At least your freedom has come, somewhat. Now back to Marinette,"

"Drop it,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please? Pwetty pwease with a chewwy on top?"

"Let me think- no,"

"Come on! Look, tomorrow I'll tell you all the details but right now I need to study,"

"Whatever, but as long as you're sick-"

"Oh fucking hell, Nino-"

"Listen to this song," The DJ pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the band with a song title.

"Aren't they pretty old?"

"Yeah, but this song made me think about when I was so drawn to Alya. I listened to it so many times while daydreaming of what it would be like to be with Alya- oh, Alya, I wish she wasn't in London right now..." Nino sniffed.

"Ew, please don't make me barf man,"

"You don't know love until you hear this, man,"

"Alright, alright. Now let's study,"

After class, Adrien couldn't help but listen to the song twenty times over.

/ /

A red blur swung with the night on a cool summer night. She had been anticipating this meeting every _vendredi_ as much as the other hero of Paris. Ladybug, or rather Marinette, was also anxious about the fact Chat Noir will be stopping by right after their patrol of the city. If it were the good old days of when they first started crime fighting, it wouldn't worry her; she and Chat always were almost equal speed, Ladybug being slightly faster. However, as years go by, Chat had grown as much as His Lady. Taller, shoulders broader, voice a bit deeper, and the anxiety factor of the night- his speed. He can now pounce in a second or dash after an Akuma as if he were stalking prey like a black panther. As if he were the actual fictitious superhero from the comics. She really hoped he would have to cancel on her civilian form.

"You look worried tonight, My Lady. Rough day?"

"AAAGHHHH!" Ladybug screamed. Immediately looking in the direction of the voice, she almost didn't notice the taller building she was about to swing into. Using her yo-yo, she hooked it onto a flag pole of a neighboring building and glided onto its roof instead of a wall.

"Oops. I'm sorry Ladybug, I should've warned you! You looked worried so I thought you wanted to talk..." Chat explained from a far roof. With a _thwip_ and a _clank_ , his bo-staff extended until hitting the ground to pole vault over to her. "Are you okay, though?"

Ladybug shook her head and poked his nose apologetically. "I'm fine, _chaton_. But next time, scare me when I'm on something solid."

"Of course. Whatever the Lady wishes, it shall be done." he chuckled. His soft laugh reminds her of someone else. If only _he_ would say that to her, Marinette.

"Alright, enough with the service. There's some other service that still needs to be taken care of." She reminds him. Before taking the lead on their patrol, she couldn't help but wince at the phrase. If only _he_ would say that to her, the real her, Marinette.

/ /

The two raced along magnificent landmarks and historic buildings as they scoped out for trouble. It was another peaceful night they guessed and hoped it stayed that way. For tonight they both have plans. Ladybug and Chat Noir met up at their usual ending meeting spot Notre Dame. The peaceful organ playing Gospel music, the stars, the candle light blazing through stained colored glass made the scenery ever the romantic spot. How Ladybug wished this was the spot Adrien would ask her to be his date to a dance, a ball or marriage. But the dream slowly faded like the night stars would when morning breaks the beautiful nocturnal dream as if to remind her it will always be a dream.

Chat couldn't help his staring whenever his Lady sighed and continued looking off into the midnight heavens. "Ladybug, this cat is always here for advice. In fact, cats are _purr_ sonally great for comfort."

Her dream-like trance broke to giggle at the lame pun. "Chat, thanks, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell you yet. Or anyone really..."

"Bad grade?"

"No."

"Suspended from school?"

"No."

"Death of the family?"

"No." _Does my heart count as family?_ She thought.

"Bad breakup?"

"Bad heartbreak really..."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear."

"Thanks..."

"What's this guy's name so I can beat the shit out of him?"

"What?! No!" She screamed. It should be a crime to break someone's heart honestly, nonetheless, it would be horrible, devastatingly horrible to let her _chaton_ beat up Adrien. "That is a cataclysmic idea Chat! Why on earth would you suggest that?"

"Whoever breaks your heart should feel their bones breaking too! Nice pun by the way." He declared. _Mon Dieu,_ she didn't have time for this.

"No! This guy didn't break it directly, it's just he's...going out with someone now...I thought my friends would be right...that I'd get him in the end...but I didn't...I loved him since lycée. I've been following my heart into a dead end every time. It's time for me to give up..."

"Ladybug..." Chat paused to consider his words differently to save further yelling. "This guy, whoever he is, is so blind to oversee you. How can someone beautiful, amazing and talented as you be overlooked and be second best by another girl? It's impossible!"

"The real me, Chat, is someone you can't really consider amazing. I'm so clumsy and ditzy in real life, you wouldn't recognize me from the very moment you lay eyes on me..." her eyes swelled with tears at the corner of her eyes. "If you knew the real me...you would see a very average girl...if you knew me, I'd be a girl from a family of bakers while his girl is considerably rich and well-known...if you knew me..."

"I don't care."

She sniffled and wiped away the salty tears. "...what...?"

"Who cares if you're clumsy? You're very lucky inside and outside of the superhero life most likely. I can't get away with being a klutz at all. You're not average. The girl under the mask must be as smart and as kind and determined to do good too. You couldn't be Ladybug without these traits,

"I don't care who you are or what you look like, I don't care about your status either! Whoever you are, you'll be this wonderful, ethereal beauty of a girl I couldn't take my eyes off. Inside and out because you're so unique, so heroic, so _you_. This guy can go to hell if he can't see that,"

His speech made her speechless. His speech made her love him a bit more than Adrien. His speech made her feel a little alive on the inside once again. She approached him carefully to wrap her arms tightly around his waist. Her strong wall of pride was taken down to bathe in her emotions in front of her partner once again. The black cat wraps his arms around his partner's shoulders.

"Cry all you want. I'm here."

She continued as a thank you. She felt her heart being ripped in two for one blonde while her heart was being healed by another blonde. It was a neverending cycle for her poor organ, yet it would kill her even more if she knew both men were the same person. Minutes pass as her heart and eyes still. Ladybug soon finds peace and felt the same emotion when she petted Chat as Marinette yesterday. Love. Actual love for the man who was currently hugging her. She couldn't help but feel the beat of love through her veins while her breathing returned to normal.

"Ladybug, I think my ring will be signaling soon. Go home and I promise when it's your patrol night I'll be there for comfort again. Is that okay?"

She nodded weakly as Chat let her go. "I'm sorry I wasted your time..."

"Any time spent with you will never be wasted, My Lady." He gently kissed the top of her wrist before gliding with his pole to his next destination.

The girl found herself love struck once again, with another thought struck her as well. Ladybug internally groaned. She needed to move before she has been compromised.

/ /

Ladybug was minutes before Chat arrived luckily. Releasing Tikki, she changed out her sweaty day clothes for pajamas before turning her hair into a messy bun.

"How do I look Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"Always adorable, but why do you ask, Marinette?" Tikki replied.

"Well, Chat's nice..."

"You're going to move on immediately? Don't you think you need time at least? It doesn't seem right to use him to move one from Adrien "

"I thought about it. I won't use him, but he does understand what I'm going through reluctantly. Partly from my fault. Either way, it's been years since he started declaring his love and I think it's time to give him a chance. It couldn't hurt to have actual experience and I might be falling for Chat."

/ /

Chat Noir quickly transformed in the dark shadow of a shed on top of Marinette's building, without his sight, though, he stumbled and almost fell off the roof. Adrien Agreste, so suave as himself and as Chat Noir, had almost fell off an apartment building because of one thought. Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. No. Marinette _is_ Ladybug. Her little baker parents slip up almost went unnoticed however, he has always remembered references she as Marinette and Ladybug make. She's said things about her ethnicity which narrow things a lot, then the textbook Alya found. He couldn't figure it out as a teenager but as a young man with more (somewhat) clear views of the world, he was able to fit puzzle pieces together. Adrien felt really stupid for not noticing any sooner yet he's happy with everything now. He can have both girls if they want him. At least one side of him. Adrien _badly_ wants to see His Princess immediately.

"Plagg, are you done yet?" He asked.

"You never gave me cheese Adrien! You just stood there with a stupid grin looking off into space! This has to be the stupidest thing you've done." The black cat kwami screamed.

"Sorry, but come on, I can't believe both girls I love are the same person!"

"It was too obvious! Ladybug's kwami, Tikki, wasn't easy to find through sense or searching, but seriously?! There were too many slip ups and obvious stuff, like I don't know, her UNCHANGED hairstyle! Ugh, if Tikki had a bit more energy unused for Lucky Charms and reverting stupid butterflies, she would've had enough to change the hair. I swear..."

"Calm down, want some music with Camembert?"

"Sure. No Justin Beaver, though."

"Isn't it Bieber?"

"That's what I said."

Adrien shook his head as he took his phone out. He didn't have much music on his phone because it's monitored closely, but he did have YouTube that can clear history and allow some freedom. He thought carefully about what song he wanted. What was one song he could relax to? A phrase hit him hard like Cupid's arrow when he first met her. Typing it in, he hoped to find something not too old or filled with static. With a considerable amount of luck he had, a good lyric video popped up and tapped it to hear his love sickness.

 _I've been stoppin' at green lights_  
 _Got lost on my way home_  
 _I'm sleep walkin' at night_  
 _I put my shirt on inside out_  
 _(Ou-a-ou-out)_  
 _Umbrella in the sun_  
 _My head up in the clouds_

Adrien has to admit, he's sick. Sickly struck with a case of love. Patrols made him look at Ladybug, visits with his Princess made him confuse himself about where he is at times, and daydreams lead to bad luck and disaster at times. He has it so bad for her.

 _My friends just laugh at me_  
 _There's only one thing it could be_...

"Really? You're that lovesick?! God damn it, Adrien can you be any more stupidly in love?!"

"You don't know how it feels to be in love! And don't say you love your piece of shitty smelling cheese!"

"As a matter of fact, I know what love is, her name is Tikki. Why do you think almost all holders before you guys fall in love with one another?"

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus..."

 _I've come down with love!_  
 _Got bit by a bug_  
 _I'm sick and I feel confused_  
 _I know it's true_  
 _I've come down with love!_  
 _I can't get enough_  
 _I won't break this fever_  
 _I need her_  
 _I'm bit by a bug_  
 _I've come down with love!_  
 _I've come down with love!_

"What? Now are you going to question the Love God?"

"Please someone help me..."

"Hey! I give good advice with a full stomach!" Plagg claimed before he burped. "If you want advice, let me finish."

"Fine, but it better be good," Adrien grumbled.

"It will be. Now the first step to knowing you're in love is to admit it yourself,"

 _You've got me trippin' on my feet_  
 _My mind starts racin'_  
 _And my heart forgets to beat_  
 _When you start to walk my way_  
 _I forget where I am_  
 _Can't find the words to say_

"Really?" Adrien question.

"Yup. Look at you, you've been acting so weird and you almost fell off the roof. What do you call that?"

 _My friends just laugh at me_  
 _There's no cure for this disease_

"Uhh..."

"Exactly, so admit who you love,"

"I don't know if I should. What if she doesn't like me, what if-"

/ /

"-he is just treating me like a friend, Tikki? That would be so horrible..." She paused to listen outside her window. "Sounds like music is playing. I wonder who,"

"Marinette, we should talk about this. Do you think you're into Chat just like that?" her kwami questioned.

"I-I don't know. All I know is maybe without Adrien, I can give Chat a chance,"

"Okay but know that-"

 _I've come down with love_  
 _Got bit by a bug_  
 _I'm sick and I feel confused_  
 _I know it's true_

 _I've come down with love_  
 _I can't get enough_  
 _I won't break this fever_  
 _I need her_  
 _I'm bit by a bug_  
 _I've come down with love_  
 _I've come down with love_

 _/ /_

"-this could take more time to build. Relationships just pop out of nowhere you know?" Plagg advised. "She's as frustrated as you are and probably her head must be throbbing from the heartache you 'indirectly' caused,"

"I get what you're trying to say, but I need to think this through. What if I accidentally say 'I love you' or 'I know you're Ladybug, I love you' or some shit?"

"Then you know what-"

 _Don't need a shot_  
 _Don't need a doctor_  
 _They can't make me okay_  
 _It's up to you_  
 _Give me an answer_  
 _Because I'm tryin' just to see you_  
 _Only wanna feel you_  
 _Dyin' just to hear you say_

 _/ /_

"-it happens sometimes, but he seems to genuinely care about you. I'm fine with you liking him nonetheless there is a danger to both of you dating one another. You must know that your identity and his comes at a cost," Tikki reassured.

"I want to, I should tell him! I really want to, but I don't think I can-"

 _I've come down with love_  
 _Got bit by a bug_  
 _I'm sick and I feel confused_  
 _I know it's true_

 _/ /_

"-just yet. I mean- look at the situation, I broke her heart as one guy and now I'm dressing to be another guy to woo her to me!" Adrien confessed. He's so confuzzled and worried. Love makes you do things and other things like this.

"Adrien, I know I joke around and fuck with you sometimes, most of the time really, but calm down. First things first, confess to yourself,"

"Alright, I-"

 _I've come down with love_  
 _Got bit by a bug_  
 _I'm sick and I feel confused_  
 _I know it's true_  
 _I've come down with love_  
 _I can't get enough_

 _/ /_

"-really like Chat, Tikki. I admit it. Maybe you're right, not love yet but I do like him. One day I can tell him," Marinette took a breath before relaxing her body.

"Good. You needed some admittance. The first step after all," Tikki smiled before patting her head

"Okay, what's the next step?"

"You now have to-"

 _I've come down with love_  
 _Got bit by a bug_  
 _I'm sick and I feel confused_  
 _I know it's true_  
 _I've come down with love_  
 _I can't get enough_  
 _I won't break this fever_  
 _I need her_  
 _I'm bit by a bug_

 _/ /_

"-not fuck up. Marinette is still a bit sensitive. Maybe wait a while before doing..." Plagg's words went down to a mumble.

"Doing what?"

"Sooner or later you need to tell her who you are, bud,"

"What?! I can't just-"

 _I've come down with love_  
 _I've come down with love_

/ /

"-tell him I'm Ladybug so soon!" Marinette is now panicking like she was a giddy teenager.

"Sooner or later you will," the kwami said. "It won't be good to keep secrets,"

"Alright, I will, but right now-"

 _I've come down with love_  
 _I've come down with love_

/ /

"-I have a princess to visit. Done with your cheese?" Adrien asked.

"Yup," Plagg answered.

"Great, Plagg, _transforme moi_!" Adrien was embellished in green light to only be replaced with one-half of Paris' beloved heroes. He held onto his phone as he dropped through Marinette's window.

Chat Noir dropped in with a smile. "Evening, princess!"

 _We've come down with love_

 **Translations**

 **Ma princessa: my princess**

 **Mon Dieu: My God**

 **Vendredi: Friday**

 **Transforme moi: Transform me**

 **Song: Come Down With Love**

 **Artists: Allstar Weekend**


End file.
